


Necklace

by Blue_Eyes_Black_Dragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyes_Black_Dragon/pseuds/Blue_Eyes_Black_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Gray Week on tumbler.</p>
<p>Second day prompt: Necklace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> That is my second day prompt entry.
> 
> It is set after the Phantom Lord Arc and before Fantasia.
> 
> If you find some mistakes then I would like you to point them out so that I can correct them.
> 
> I hope it is to your liking.
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail or it`s characters.
> 
> Enjoy.

On a sunny day in Magnolia Lucy sat at a table in the rowdy guild Fairy Tail. Happy sat at her right side, eating fish and Erza sat at her left side eating her strawberry cheesecake. Natsu and Gray were by the request board deciding which job the team should take. Gray has already lost his coat and shirt leaving him dressed from his hips downwards. Except for his necklace that was clearly visible around his neck. Lucy thought back on all the times she had seen Gray strip and noticed that even when he loses all his clothes he still had his necklace. Lucy´s curiosity got the better of her and she asked Erza about it since she finished eating her cake. “Erza do you know what´s so special about Gray´s necklace?”

“His necklace?” she asked.

“Yes. I noticed that no matter how much Gray strips he never loses his necklace and now I´m curious.” 

“Actually, he didn´t wear it when I first came to the guild or when we became friends. I saw it for the first time nearly a year after me joining Fairy Tail.”

“Are you suggesting that it`s not a memento from his parents or his master?”

“I can´t tell you anything about it, because back then he never told anyone anything about his past.”

When Lucy thought about the Galuna Island mission and what they all had found out there, she could understand him a little.

“Maybe he´s more willing to talk about it now but you should wait with it since it seems that they have finally decided on a job.” It was exactly like Erza said. When Lucy turned to their direction they came over with a flyer in Natsu´s right hand, both seem to be excited about their findings. After a short discussion they went to the ware bouts of their client to aide them with a bandit problem.

A few days later the team was again looking for a job, though this time Natsu was alone by the board and Erza went to talk to Mira while eating cake, Happy right beside her happily munching on some fish, at the bar counter. Lucy sat at a table with Gray sitting beside her, both having some juice while they were waiting for Natsu to find an interesting job.

Lucy took some sips of her juice and thought back on her brief conversation with Erza and right now might be a good opportunity to ask Gray about his necklace. She turned to Gray who put his now empty glass down. 

“Say Gray…” Lucy said to get his attention and when he turned her way she continued, “I noticed that even with your habit you still keep your necklace on and I wanted to know what makes it that special to you? If you don´t mind me asking of course,” she added after a sad look flashed in his eyes for a short moment.

Gray did not reply immediately but after a minute thinking it through he came to the conclusion that he could actually tell the story behind his necklace. His teammates know bits of his past anyway after what happened on Galuna Island. 

“I guess I could actually tell you about my necklace. Though it´s not a very interesting but sad story,” Gray said.

“Oh that´s no problem but you don´t have to force yourself to tell me if you aren´t ready to share the story,” Lucy immediately replied, since she did not want to push him about it. Gray just shook his head indicating that it did not bother him that much.

So he started the story.

\---------------------------

In a dark winter’s night a town lay in rubble, here and there you could see fire spreading over wooden parts and through all that were two figures running, trying to escape the demon Deliora that destroyed everything that crossed its path. The two figures were a woman with pale skin, black hair and eyes. Wearing a long dark blue dress without a coat and holding the hand of a young boy with the same skin, hair and eye color like her.

“Mom, where is dad*?” asked a young Gray his mother while they run away from the danger.

“Your father went to help other towns’ people to escape with some other men and he asked us to run as well,” answered Mika to his question while they were still running. 

Suddenly a building that they tried to pass by collapsed, Mika reacted fast and pushed Gray out of the way but she got stuck under it with only her upper body still free. Gray was shocked at first but then went to try and free his mother from the debris. When he pushed with all the strength he could muster his mother grabbed his wrist to get his attention and shook her head with a sad look on her face.

“Let it be Gray sweetie. I´m stuck here and even if you could manage to free me I cannot feel my legs making me unable to run any further. But you still have a chance to escape. So please Gray flee from here,” Mika said. 

“What are you saying mom? I can´t leave you here if there is still a chance for both of us to survive this,” he said with tears pooling in the corners of his eyes kneeling beside her.

“Please Gray. I´m begging you to escape this place,” she begged while her hands went around her neck and took of a silver chain with a silver sword shaped pendant and a light blue stone on its center. She took his right wrist and pulled him slightly forward, reaching out with her right hand and putting the necklace around his neck where it gleamed slightly in the light of the fire that was not too far from their position. 

“Your necklace…” he whispered with a tear flowing down his right cheek. His mother brings up her left hand to wipe it away while she had a small sad smile on her face.

“It was passed down in my family for generations. Now it is yours Gray. Keep it and never forget that even if I´m not beside you I will always be right here with you,” Mika said with her right hand resting over Gray´s heart. Gray is now crying freely with his tears flowing down his cheeks like rivers, loud sobs accompanying them and his hands holding his mother’s left hand tightly. 

“Please Gray, you have to leave me here and try to get out to safety. Survive and live for my sake,” Mika begged Gray again, still crying and sobbing; he slowly stood up and went down the dark barely recognizable street to follow his mother’s last wish for him to survive. 

Gray kept running but with the tears in his eyes he saw little of his path and did not notice the other building that started to collapse under its own weight trapping him under it, not crushing him, though he still lost conscious unaware of the demon just a few feet away from him, Deliora did not notice him either continued on its rampage leaving nothing behind but death and destruction. 

\-------------------------------

Gray was brought out of his memory when he heard a small sob beside him. Looking in the direction of the sob Gray saw Lucy had small tears in her eyes and some running down her cheeks. He was startled for a moment and did not know what to say to calm her down. When he collected his thoughts enough to try comforting Lucy, she said something he did not expect.

“I´m sorry Gray,” Gray was somewhat lost for words again but got his act together.

“What are you sorry for? It was me who told you all this and made you cry. That´s why I should be sorry and not you,” was his reply.

“But I asked you to tell me!” Lucy exclaimed with tears still going down her face. “I was way too noisy and did not-“here Gray broke her of before she could work herself up even more over it.

“Listen Lucy, it´s not your fault that happened and you did not know how I got my necklace. That´s why you asked in the first place, right? I lost my family then and I was unable to wear the necklace until a year after I joined Fairy Tail since everything was still fresh. But with the guild I got a new family, they helped closing those wounds slightly and I could remember happier moments when my parents were still alive. So dry your tears and do not feel guilty for asking, because I do not regret telling you about it.” 

When Gray finished his short monolog Lucy managed to stop crying with some difficulty, unable to not feel guilty for actually asking though the burden slightly lifted with his kind words. After a few minutes Lucy even managed to give Gray a small reassuring smile to show him that she would be ok, Gray returning it with his own. 

Neither of them noticed that the others stayed away until now, not wanting to interrupt when they were granted to actually learn the tale of Gray´s necklace them self. Some getting just as emotional as Lucy but somehow handling it better, especially after his final words. Only now will they return to the table were Gray and Lucy are seated and go on a job with a better understanding of their fellow guild member, teammate and friend.


End file.
